The invention relates to a needle for a textile machine, in particular, to a felting needle or fork needle.
Such needles have been known. For example, document U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,065 discloses a felting needle that consists of a piece of bent wire. The working section has a needle tip, as well as several radially extending barbs. The lower shank section, the upper shank section and the needle foot are made by bending the piece of wire. In the region of the upper shank section, the other free end of the piece of wire opposite the needle point is bent back parallel with respect to the longitudinal axis, thus forming the upper shank section by two wire sections extending parallel to each other. The needle foot consists of an approximately oval loop that delimits an area having an area normal in the direction of the longitudinal axis.
It is the object of the present invention to create a needle that is suitable for high operating speeds and, at the same time, exhibits sufficient flexural strength. This object is achieved with a needle displaying the features of patent claim 1.